As the use of electronic devices has sharply increased, a case where the electronic device is exposed to various situations for malfunctions or damage to the extent that its operation is not possible has also increased. As an example, if power is supplied to an electronic device by a user after flooding or liquid penetration of the electronic device, internal components of the electronic device may be damaged.
In the related art, a flooding label is typically attached or a humidity sensor is provided in an electronic device to determine flooding or liquid penetration of the electronic device and thus, it becomes possible to prevent the components of the electronic device from being damaged in the case of flooding or liquid penetration of the electronic device.
The flood label is used to confirm the flooding state of the electronic device after occurrence of the flooding or liquid penetration of the electronic device. In contrast, the humidity sensor is used by a control unit to determine whether the flooding or liquid penetration of the electronic device has occurred, and the power supply to the electronic device can be interrupted according to the result of the determination.
However, such a method implemented through the use of a humidity sensor may not be performed in the case where a sensor hub or the control unit for controlling the humidity sensor is also flooded. Further, even in the case where the sensor hub or the control unit is not flooded and thus it is possible to intercept the power using the humidity sensor, power may be supplied to the circuit of the electronic device through a user operation (e.g., pressing of a power button) even after the interception, and thus it may not be possible to prevent the flooded circuit from being damaged.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.